


Sons Of Gloin

by Shire-Bloggins (DaniiJaye)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniiJaye/pseuds/Shire-Bloggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bedtime and Uncle Oin has decided that it's completely acceptable to tell Gimli about Orcs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons Of Gloin

**Author's Note:**

> First time uploading a fic! There will be more of these to come soon

Oin was perched on the bed in the centre of the dimly lit room, speaking quietly to the small dwarf so as not to rouse suspicion of his brother, he had been told about Gimli’s lack of discipline when it came to bedtime but he was just a child and Oin had given in to telling him a tale or two before bed. “We were surrounded! Orcs everywhere, some even on wargs!”

“No!” Little Gimli gasped as his hands flew to his face, terror and interest gleaming in his eyes.

“We thought we were done for-”

“But you weren’t!” Gimli jumped towards his uncle “you got out didn’t you? Please tell me you did uncle, please!”

Oin chuckled “Of course we did! It would take more than a few stinking orcs to take us down”

“How did you escape?”

“Yes brother how did we escape?” Gloin appeared in the doorway and Gimli scurried back into bed, throwing the covers over himself as his father entered the room. “Gimli it is way past your bedtime and Oin you should know better.” He glanced at his brother who merely smiled and got to his feet.

“That’s me told then, goodnight Gimli-”

“But I want to hear the rest of the story! Please father 5 more minutes!” Gimli pleaded knowing that he should’ve been asleep over an hour ago but he was always one to push his luck.

“Uncle will tell me and then I will go straight to sleep! You will see to it won’t you uncle?” Gimli nodded enthusiastically towards Oin before turning back to his father “Please!”

“He can always tell you tomorrow” Gloin sighed and tucked his son into bed.

“But-”

“No buts!” Oin sniggered from the doorway reviving a glare from his brother.

“Gimli, I promise to tell you the story tomorrow but only if you go to bed right now. Besides we know you’re tired.” It was true; Gimli’s eyes were slowly becoming heavier, only staying open when he really tried hard. “Sleep now Gimli, we will be in the kitchen if you need us” with that Gloin ushered his brother from the room letting his son finally fall asleep.

Once down the hall Gloin turned on his brother “That was no bedtime story! Orcs! Wargs! We are lucky he even fell asleep without one of us being there!” Gloin barely kept his voice down “He isn’t old enough for such tales, especially right before bed! What were you thinking?”

“He likes my stories” Oin shrugged pouring himself a pint of ale “and we were brought up with stories just like those! We used to tell Kili stories of our adventures! In fact it got to the point where he couldn’t sleep without them.”

“This is different and you know it.”

“Not really, how old was Kili when we told him stories of Smaug and the white Orc?”

“It isn’t the same-“

“And when father used to tell us of the Goblin king, remember?”

“Oin-“

“Or when Dwalin told us of a great shadow beast living in the depths of Moria that would sneak up through the forrest if we were bad and-“

“Enough! I won’t hear anymore of this! He is my son and I don’t want him to be troubled in the night. This isn’t the same as telling Kili about the dragon”

“Why not?”

“Because Kili had Fili!” It had been months since they spoke of the boys and though he missed them dearly he couldn’t yet bring himself to speak of them without shedding a tear or two for the fallen dwarves. Oin cleared his throat but said nothing. He knew what his brother said was true and just as he was about to apologise Gimli appeared.

“I heard yelling are you okay?” He rubbed his eyes and between his father and his uncle.

“We are fine Gimli, don’t worry. Come on, back to bed with you” he picked up his son who was already half asleep on his shoulder.

“Can we go see Uncle Balin tomorrow?” He yawned and snuggled closer to his father’s chest “I haven’t seen him for a while. Or Mr Dwalin” his face scrunched lightly as he thought.

“Well I suppose, I don’t see any problem with that.” he smiled and laid Gimli on his bed and tucked him in “Are you going to be alright? Uncle Oin didn’t scare you did he?”

“I’m fine. I like uncle Oin’s stories” Gimli smiled before looking at his father with his best puppy dog look “can I have a story now? Just a short one”

“How short?” Gloin laughed

“Shorter than me!” Gimli giggled “can it be about Fili and Kili?”

Though he had never met them, most of Gimli’s favourite stories included Kili and Fili or at least one of the dwarves from their quest to reclaim Erebor. The mischievous glint in his eye always seemed to sparkle a little brighter after hearing tales of the other dwarves. His favourite story, however, was that of the dragon and the short man who always managed to get into trouble and threw wonderful house parties. He found it fascinating, claiming that one day he will go on a quest of his own. 

“How about I tell you the tale of the fish market and then you go to sleep?” It was the shortest story he could think of that included the mischievous brothers from their younger days and was sure to please Gimli.

—

“I’m sure all these stories are a bad influence on the boy. Bofur caught him sneaking around under some market stalls last week” Gloin sighed having finally got his son to stay in bed

“Well I’m sure it will be fine.” Oin smirked. All the things he had caught the boy doing over the years would probably cause his father a heart attack. He was a sneaky little devil but Oin found it rather adorable “he will grow out of it. And if not we can send him to Mirkwood” Oin chuckled

“Don’t even go there” Gloin glared half-heartedly at his brother, he was usually good company and he really did appreciate all the help he had been giving since the passing of Gimli’s mother.

“So, Did I hear you say we are visiting Balin tomorrow?”


End file.
